Prequel Puisqu'il le faut
by ringh
Summary: Voici donc le prequel, ou plutôt une "missing scene", de Puisqu'il le faut. Cette fic était basée sur la relation entre Draco et Harry et en voici les origines.


« Et bien Potter, on ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal de traîner dans les couloirs à une heure pareille

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre de « Puisqu'il le faut », mais un ****prequel**** de cette fanfiction.**

Je m'étais jurée de ne jamais l'écrire, ce prequel faisait partie pour moi de ces choses qui seront gâchées si on les écrit… Mais comme le dit l'adage, il ne faut jamais dire jamais !

Ainsi donc, voici dans ce prequel la première rencontre nocturne de Draco et Harry. C'est en quelque sorte le début de tout.

Je suis malade, j'ai plein de boulot à faire mille fois plus important, j'ai mal au dos à force d'écrire et de rester assise, je devrais actuellement m'atteler à tout autre chose qu'à ce prequel (après tout je l'avais écrit cet été, il aurait bien pu attendre un peu avant que je le tape sur l'ordi et que je le poste), mais il faut croire qu'une force supérieure me gouverne et m'oblige à faire les choses les plus improbables. Fucking karma !

J'espère malgré tout que ça vous plaira et que ça ne détruira pas l'idée que vous vous étiez faite de cette « première rencontre ».

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

« Et bien Potter, on ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal de traîner dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ? »

Le gryffondor n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis que le blond l'avait aperçu assis contre le mur dans ce couloir sombre. Ses genoux étaient relevés contre son torse et il les entourait d'un bras. Son regard était toujours fixé droit devant lui quand il répondit.

« Barres-toi Malefoy. »

« Ca va te coûter cher en rubis gryffondors, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. »

Harry releva finalement la tête. Le serpentard pu remarquer malgré la pénombre que ses yeux étaient différents de d'habitudes, plus brillants… Avait-il pleuré ? En tout cas si c'était le cas, il ne chercha pas à le cacher. D'ailleurs c'était bien étrange, car Drago pensait bien être la dernière personne devant qui le Survivant accepterait de montrer la moindre parcelle de faiblesse. Après tout ils étaient ennemis depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Si il y avait bien une personne devant qui chacun d'eux ne devait pas perdre la face, c'était l'autre.

« C'est pas comme-ci j'avais quelque chose à faire de ces conneries. »

Il avait parlé avec dans la voix une morgue que le serpentard entendait pour la première fois.

Tout lui était égal. Cette année, il allait mourir.

Le serpentard ne savait pas comment réagir. Les échanges auquel il était habitué avec le gryffondor ne l'avaient pas préparés à ça. Normalement c'était une joute permanente, un vrai duel, mais pour la première fois son adversaire refusait le combat.

Les yeux d'Harry glissèrent de nouveau vers le sol face à lui et sa tête retomba.

« Où est passé le légendaire « fighting spirit » des gryffondors ? » Demanda ironiquement le blond.

Harry ne répondit rien.

« Tu parles d'un héros ! Et dire qu'il y en a qui compte sur toi pour tuer l'Autre. »

La tête du gryffondor roula légèrement sur son épaule droite, et après un silence presque intenable, il ouvrit la bouche.

« On me demande de mourir. C'est la seule chose dont je suis assuré. »

« Mais t'es dépressif ma parole !? »

Harry se releva et regarda le blond.

« Je vais crever pour tout un tas de gens qui ont trop peur pour bouger le petit doigt, et parce que quelque chose quelque part a décidé que ça devait être moi. Jamais je n'ai choisi. »

« Le choix est un luxe dont on ne dispose pas tous, Potter. »

« Je ne veux pas me battre. »

« Alors tu mourras. »

« Je ne veux pas mourir. »

Harry marcha jusqu'au mur et fit demi-tour. Draco l'avait suivit des yeux. Le regard du gryffondor qui se perdait sur le sol remonta vers le visage du serpentard.

« Tues moi. »

« T'es malade ! »

Harry s'approcha et empoigna Draco en lui répétant de le tuer. Le blond se débattit et finit par en venir aux mains pour lui faire lâcher prise. Harry prit un coup de coude dans le nez en envoya son poing dans les côtes du blonds. Ils se cognèrent contre le mur et tombèrent au sol. Finalement, essoufflés, ils arrêtèrent et s'assirent.

« T'es dérangé comme mec. » Dit le serpentard en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le gryffondor et vit qu'il s'essuyait les yeux. Il avait à nouveau pleuré ?

« J'en peux plus. Si tu me tues, au moins ça sera fini. »

Harry le regardait. Il était fatigué d'attendre et d'avoir peur. Des larmes d'épuisement roulèrent sur ses joues qu'il essuya silencieusement.

« Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton dortoir pour dormir un peu. »

« J'arrive pas à dormir, c'est pour ça que je viens ici. »

« Dans ce cas je vais mettre ton petit délire suicidaire sur le compte du manque de sommeil. T'es flippant Potter. »

Draco se releva. Le gryffondor était presque dans la même position que lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé. Le blond ne se sentait pas vraiment à son aise dans cette situation. Jamais auparavant il ne lui était arrivé de parler au brun sans que ce ne soit pour se lancer des amabilités, et là, il en venait presque à avoir pitié de lui.

« Mais qu'est ce que ça t'apporte de venir ici en pleine nuit ? »

« Le dortoir devient étouffant à force d'attendre le sommeil. Ici c'est tranquille. Il n'y a personne. »

« Sauf moi. D'ailleurs tu aurais pu tomber sur ta copine Granger. Vu ton état ça aurait été préférable. »

Le gryffondor resta silencieux. Soudain il sentit une main sur son bras, et aidé de celle-ci il se releva. Il regarda le serpentard et le suivit quand il se mit à marcher. Harry manquait tellement de sommeil qu'il vacillait presque en marchant. Voyant ça, le serpentard lui attrapa à nouveau le bras pour le soutenir. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir où se trouvait l'entrée de la tour gryffondor.

Harry soupira.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et il tourna son regard vers le blond. Il semblait résigné.

« Il doit exister une solution à tes insomnies. Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh. »

Harry hocha la tête. Ses traits étaient tirés et son visage triste voire inexpressif. Draco ne se sentait pas à sa place. Réconforter les autres ne faisait déjà pas partie de ses qualités, alors réconforter son pire ennemi encore moins. Avant qu'il en ait pris conscience, la main qui soutenait Harry lâcha son bras pour venir se poser sur ses cheveux noirs. Le visage du gryffondor n'exprima aucune surprise. Pétrifié, le serpentard n'osait plus retirer sa main. Ils se fixaient toujours l'un et l'autre, quand Harry ferma les yeux. La main du blond glissa de ses cheveux à son épaule. Le cœur de Draco avait un rythme plus rapide, et ses battements résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Harry semblait plus apaisé. Un petit frisson parcourut le dos du serpentard et les petits cheveux de sa nuque se hérissèrent. Doucement son visage amorça le court voyage qui le séparait de celui du gryffondor. Tout était immobile et silencieux autour d'eux, comme si le temps était suspendu, et enfin, Draco posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun, fermant les yeux pour ne plus rien voir. Une main froide se posa sur sa nuque alors qu'il se produisait la plus invraisemblable des choses. Son cœur battait toujours aussi fort et il aimait ça. Une autre main, puis encore une autre, et tout à coup Draco sentit le corps du gryffondor contre le sien. Son cœur à lui aussi semblait un peu précipité.

Les questions viendraient plus tard, pour le moment elles n'avaient pas d'importance.

Ils se détachèrent, et Draco regarda le brun comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu. Harry, presque à bout de souffle, hésitait lui entre recommencer sur le champ et courir à toutes jambes vers le portrait de la grosse dame qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Etant donné son état de fatigue physique et nerveuse, la course lui sembla contre indiquée. Il serra à nouveau ses bras autour du serpentard et ce-dernier se laissa faire, glissant à nouveau contre son corps alors qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, les bras d'Harry tombèrent le long de son corps, relâchant le blond qui l'imita. Ils ne se dirent pas un mot, et Harry partit ainsi vers son dortoir. Le blond tourna les talons et repartit dans l'autre sens. On aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était passé. Ca avait été si soudain et si surréaliste que Draco ne chercha même pas à comprendre pourquoi. La seule chose qui restait comme un écho dans son esprit était la sensation qu'il avait ressenti. Le pourquoi et le comment de la chose ne l'obsédait pas encore, cela viendrait plus tard. Pour le moment ce qu'il voulait c'était ressentir à nouveau la même chose. D'ailleurs c'était aussi ce que voulait Harry, qui oubliant son insomnie, s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha son oreiller.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

En espérant ne pas vous avoir déçue… je vous dis à la prochaine. ;)


End file.
